


Your wounds are opening wide and they might be just my size

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Make Them Do It, almost, an idiotic reason makes them do it, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nunca baja a comprar al 24 horas que tiene justo frente a su piso. Nadie sabe por qué. Hasta que Stiles lo sabe. Y Stiles es Stiles, así que tiene que hacer algo. Y lo hace. Y a Lizzy la serpiente no le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your wounds are opening wide and they might be just my size

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Diría que es PWP pero no es la primera P y tampoco es la segunda so... let's stick with WHAT?
> 
> No está escrito en modo Best Seller (pero a quién queremos engañar, cualquiera escribe un Best Seller en este siglo... —o no, pero ya sabéis a qué me refiero, VERDAD?), y a veces hay muchas comas y otras veces no hay ninguna y abuso de la "y" un montón (¿CÓMO AHORA DICES?), pero el POV de Stiles me sale así a veces, salvaje y sin control~~~~ ESO. Enjoy. <3
> 
> Beteado por mi amada gollumniana, DarkKaya. <3

 

 

-

  
  
La culpa es toda de Lizzy.  
  
Lizzy es la cajera del 24 horas que hay al otro lado de la calle, justo frente al complejo de apartamentos donde vive Derek y que éste evita como si estuviese envuelto en llamas y Stiles sabe que ese pensamiento no ha sido de sus mejores momentos en lo que va de año, pero ahora mismo nadie puede culparle. Porque hay que culpar a Lizzy,  
  
Normalmente Derek compra casi a última hora, cuando las madres ya han desaparecido y los más rezagados no se apelotonan en el aparcamiento del supermercado del centro comercial. Tiene que conducir durante siete minutos para llegar hasta allí aunque tiene el 24 horas frente a su casa. Podría ir a comprar a cualquier hora del día tan sólo cruzando la calle y, sin embargo, se arriesga al caos del centro para no acercarse a la pequeña tienda que tiene en _la maldita palma de su mano, ¡por Dios!_  
  
El problema es que Derek a quien no quiere acercarse es a Lizzy.  
  
Pero nadie lo sabía.  
  
Hasta ahora.  
  
Isaac convenció a Scott para tener su noche de pelis semanal en casa de Derek y Scott, sólo el dios licántropo sabe por qué, se rindió _sólo por esta vez_. Y por supuesto que arrastró a Stiles con él. Para igualar fuerzas, le dijo.  
  
Stiles no se sintió para nada halagado.  
  
El problema es que Derek no tiene soda para todos y “por mucho que insistas, Stiles, no vas a beberte mi cerveza”. Eso sucedió. Así que Stiles tuvo que empujar a Derek hasta la puerta y arquear las cejas de la forma más inquisitiva que pudo cuando le vio coger las llaves del coche.  
  
“El centro comercial está a media hora de aquí”, dijo Derek.  
  
“El 24 horas que hay Ahí Abajo está a medio minuto por las escaleras”, respondió Stiles. “Tú incluso podrías tardar menos si saltases por la ventana”.  
  
Scott se rió y Stiles le miró con toda la severidad que su cara puede expresar. No te ríes de tu mejor amigo cuando está intentando ganar una discusión con un hombre lobo irracional.  
  
“Pero...”, dijo Derek.  
  
“Nop”, respondió Stiles.  
  
Y así es cómo descubrió que la razón por la que Derek lloriqueó hace tres semanas cuando se quedó sin café a las dos de la mañana durante una reunión de emergencia es porque odia a Lizzy.  
  
O que le tiene miedo.  
  
Aunque Lizzy no da miedo, sólo... impone.  
  
Si eres una hormiga, o una araña, o cualquier bicho que pueda pisar con la suela de su zapato porque es la tía más normal del Universo. Y Derek es un hombre lobo irracional.  
  
O eso pensaba Stiles hasta que llegaron a la caja.  
  
Hasta que Derek estuvo frente a ella y la despedida amable que había ofrecido al cliente que acababa de salir por la puerta se transformó en la sonrisa depredadora más alarmante de la historia de las mujeres fatales y, oh, Dios mío, todos esos dientes brillan y sus ojos brillan y dan miedo y ¿sabe que Stiles está ahí o sólo tiene ojos para Derek? Que no la culpa, pero, ¿hola? Que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, please, pero todos los clientes.  
  
“Buenas noches, Derek”, dice Lizzy, la serpiente, siseando cual Lord Voldemort en el mejor de sus días.  
  
Derek no responde, tan sólo encoge más los hombros y mira con menos disimulo hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia Lizzy.  
  
¿Qué está pasando? Porque hasta dónde él recuerda, Derek es el Alpha Ahora. Con mayúsculas y todo.  
  
Raro.  
  
Lizzy pasa por el lector sus bebidas, las palomitas y los regalices que Stiles coló en la cesta (y que Derek, Van Helsing lo bendiga, ni siquiera ha advertido en su afán por empequeñecer su cuerpo hasta desaparecer) y, mientras, no deja de hacer preguntas que Stiles no se atrevería a hacer jamás en presencia de Derek (¿para qué necesita saber qué maldito acondicionador para el pelo utiliza?), de responderlas ella misma y de mirarle e ignorar a Stiles y de decir “cielo” y “cariño” y “tus ojos” y “tienes mi número” y, ¿qué?  
  
Oh.  
  
Ahá.  
  
Stiles entiende.  
  
Stiles ve el problema y Stiles recuerda.  
  
Voz como una enredadera y mirada felina, adjetivos que incomodan e invasión de la intimidad. Lizzy huele a lo más parecido a Kate Argent que probablemente Derek se haya encontrado desde que Peter la mató.  
  
Y no es que Derek y él sean amigos (que lo son, tal vez, de acuerdo, un poco, a veces) o lo suficientemente amigos como para que su salud mental le preocupe lo suficiente para que quiera hacer algo al respecto. Pero este Derek no es su Derek. Derek enseña los dientes y discute y siempre intenta tener la última palabra en cualquier discusión aunque tenga que terminarla con el más patético de sus “cállate, Stiles”. Derek no se encoge en sí mismo y no debería de sentirse intimidado por Lizzy.  
  
Porque Lizzy es idiota.  
  
Lizzy lleva una camiseta de Britney Spears.  
  
¿A quién le gusta Britney Spears en este siglo, por favor?  
  
Pero sí que son amigos y no va a engañarse a sí mismo a estas alturas.  
  
Así que Stiles aprovecha que la malévola Lizzy está distraída consigo misma aterrorizando a Derek y que Derek tiene la guardia demasiado baja para responder como se supone que debería hacer y da una fuerte palmada seguida del suspiro más dramático de la historia.  
  
Ambos se vuelven para mirarle.  
  
“Casi olvido esto”, dice, haciendo aparecer una caja de condones sobre la cinta mecánica.  
  
El estado de shock en que cae Lizzy al instante le ayuda a disimular la sorpresa de Derek cuando Stiles desliza sus dedos por la manga de su chaqueta hasta rozar los de Derek, entrelazarlos con los suyos y alzar la mano de Derek para llevarla a sus labios. Apenas un segundo, para no perder la cabeza durante las próximas horas, pero que sea lo suficientemente claro para que el chillido interno de Lizzy la serpiente llegue hasta sus oídos.  
  
Oh, y suena tan bien.  
  
Derek le mira a los ojos, baja la vista hacia sus manos y vuelve a mirarle. Stiles le dedica la sonrisa más cálida de su repertorio y aprieta ligeramente su mano para que pille la indirecta y se deje llevar. No estar disponible y ser gay es su mejor plan para librarse de esa loca.  
  
Derek se aclara la garganta antes de decir “y no queremos olvidarnos de eso” y dar un tirón al brazo de Stiles que lo lleva casi tambaleando hasta sus labios.  
  
Oh, y esto no se lo esperaba.  
  
No se esperaba que los labios de Derek fueran tan suaves y sentir tanto el contraste con la aspereza de su barba, que fueran tan cálidos y que su pequeño teatro requiriese que una de las manos de Derek le rodease la cintura y que lo acercase así a su cuerpo y que fuese necesario insinuar su lengua en ésto, _por el amor de Dios, Derek, que es para joder a Lizzy, no para joderme la vida a mí._  
  
Porque hay muchas cosas que no se superan en la vida y ver tan de cerca el brillo en los ojos multicolor de Derek Hale cuando su lengua acaba de rozar la tuya y sus dedos siguen sobre tu piel (por debajo de la camiseta, sobre su piel, de verdad, justo allí, justo sobre su piel) es una de ellas.  
  
Porque esto va directo a la lista de cosas que te cambian la vida.  
  
O al menos la vida de tu cuerpo de cintura para abajo cuando estás solo en tu cuarto y es un mal momento para dejar que su mente se desvíe tanto de su curso.  
  
“Definitivamente no queremos olvidarnos de eso”, dice Stiles, no temiendo para nada admitir que su voz tiembla porque todo su cuerpo está temblando. Sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Derek sonría cuando vuelve a cogerle de la mano.  
  
Y si algo podía pararle los pies a la mirada asesina que Lizzy tiene reservada sólo para Stiles, es la sonrisa de Derek y hay dos personas que se han quedado sin palabras en esa tienda… y una es Stiles y la otra se muere de envidia.  
  
Pero la pobre no sabe que el hijo de puta de Derek está enfermo y que esto tendrá consecuencias.  
  
Stiles quiere reírse, a carcajadas, pero se conforma con meterse en su papel y sonreír también y mirar a Derek como un idiota y tal vez para esa parte no tenga que actuar tanto.  
  
Y si la mirada de arrogante cabrón arruina vidas que Derek pasea hasta que salen de la tienda, de la mano, es algo por lo que guiarse, el efecto de maléfica Lizzy sobre Derek ha desaparecido para siempre. Aunque está nervioso. Stiles puede notarlo en la forma en que aprieta su mano un poquito más de lo necesario, hasta que casi duele y tiene que esforzarse por no soltarle hasta que han entrado en el edificio y la puerta se ha cerrado y Derek se deja caer contra el portal y suspira mirando al techo como si tuviese todas las respuestas.  
  
A Stiles le gustaría poder encontrarlas allí arriba también.  
  
“La odio”, gruñe Derek, enseñando los colmillos por fin.  
  
“Me he dado cuenta”, ríe Stiles, las carcajadas de alivio y sarcasmo, quitando peso a la situación tan rápido como puede.  
  
Derek suspira y se endereza y vuelve a suspirar.  
  
“Gracias”, dice.  
  
Stiles le mira y quiere decir que no es nada, que lo haría otra vez si fuese necesario y que mereció la pena sólo por verle la cara a diabólica Lizzy cuando Derek metió la caja en la bolsa casi a cámara lenta. Pero no puede decir nada, porque los ojos de Derek le dicen que ha hecho mucho más que sacarle a la tía de encima, que le ha vuelto a salvar, que ha cuidado de él a pesar de que no corrían peligro mortal, que Derek _le importa_ y que no sabe qué hacer.  
  
Porque muchas más veces de las que ninguno reconocería, Derek no sabe qué hacer.  
  
Así que Stiles hace lo que mejor se le da. Evitarlo. Romper el momento.  
  
Hace un gesto hacia las escaleras y antes de que pueda coger la bolsa del suelo, Derek ya lo ha hecho y lidera el camino escaleras arriba. Son cinco pisos y el ascensor está estropeado y Stiles recuerda con tanta claridad cómo sucedió que no puede evitar reírse a pesar de que está intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo.  
  
Entre el primer y el segundo piso Derek se detiene y se vuelve para arquear una ceja en su dirección.  
  
“¿Stiles?”.  
  
“Es... Tío, cada vez que tengo que, ¿sabes?”, señala las escaleras entre carcajadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. “Tu cara, tío, cuando...”.  
  
“No fue gracioso”.  
  
Stiles no puede evitar la nueva oleada de risa incontenible que se apodera de él cuando ve el ceño fruncido de Derek y la forma en que sus hombros se tensan. Porque quiere reírse también.  
  
“Nop. Gracioso, no. Para nada. Tú, saltando encima del ascensor”, Stiles gesticula mientras habla, viendo como Derek continúa subiendo e ignora la perfecta interpretación de la situación que les llevó a dejar a todo el edificio sin ascensor. “Todo, raaawr, abriéndolo en canal. Mírame, Soy el Alpha Ahora”.  
  
Algo golpea a Stiles en la cabeza y Derek consigue que pare de reírse durante un segundo, hasta que ve caer la caja de condones en el suelo y no puede evitarlo. Porque nadie más entiende que Derek pueda hacerle reír así y eso es más gracioso todavía.  
  
La cara que Scott e Isaac pondrán cuando los vean llegar después de haber escuchado la risa de Stiles como si estuviese allí al lado.  
  
Stiles recoge el arma mortal y corre para alcanzar a Derek.  
  
“Fue genial, tío. La cara que se les quedó a los gemelos modelos jamás dejará de hacerme gracia”.  
  
Derek se rinde al fin al llegar al tercero y esa risa repentina que siempre le coge por sorpresa está cada día más arriba en la lista de cosas que Stiles no quiere perder nunca.  
  
Y puede que Stiles esté cayendo estrepitosamente en el terreno de los que no se mienten a sí mismos y en realidad son demasiado sinceros.  
  
“Eso fue gracioso”.  
  
“Oye mi rugido”, ríe Stiles.  
  
Derek le mira entonces y Stiles jamás se ha sentido con más ganas de arrancarse la piel y salir corriendo. Al menos no hasta que pasan los cinco segundos más eternos de su vida y Derek deja la bolsa en el suelo y da los dos pasos que los separaban y luego otro y otro hasta que la espalda de Stiles choca contra la pared y los labios de Derek rozan su oreja cuando murmura “un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas” y sus piernas quieren doblarse y rendirse y _jo-der_.  
  
Stiles quiere reírse, en serio, porque Derek sabe que no le debe nada, _tiene_ que saberlo, y el ascensor acabó destrozado porque tuvo que salvarle la vida, a él, no al revés y no existe esa balanza, pero si existiera, Stiles la tiraría por el hueco del ascensor de la misma forma que Derek hizo caer a los gemelos en su interior, agarrando a Stiles como si fuera su única opción de supervivencia aunque era justo al revés.  
  
Stiles quiere reírse, pero en realidad no puede hacerlo porque la lengua de Derek frente a sus labios le está distrayendo demasiado y tiene que abrir la boca y dejarle entrar y no ser capaz de reprimir ese gemido y todos los “mierda” y “no entiendo” y “Juego de Tronos”.  
  
“Estás de coña”.  
  
Derek le mira exasperado. “He citado Juego de Tronos, Stiles”.  
  
“Cierto”, murmura Stiles, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen por el pelo de Derek y le atraigan de nuevo hacia él. “Y has admitido ser un Lannister. Nadie bromearía, _ngh_ , con eso”.  
  
Las manos de Derek han llegado de alguna forma hasta sus pantalones y lo atraen más hacia él, separándole la espalda de la pared y obligándole a abrir sus piernas para dejar espacio al muslo que Derek insinúa sin demasiado disimulo entre ellas.  
  
Stiles tiene demasiadas preguntas pero al mismo tiempo no tiene ninguna. Porque debería haberlo sabido.  
  
Aunque tal vez ya lo sabía, pero no era capaz de creérselo.  
  
“Se acerca el invierno”, dice, y la risa que escapa entre los labios de Derek, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo su cuello como si Stiles no supiese lo que ese gesto puede llegar a significar, es tan cálida, tan rica, tan viva, que casi le da pena transformarla en un gruñido leve deslizando su lengua a lo largo de su garganta.  
  
Si tiene que guiarse por la forma en que los dedos de Derek se cierran con más fuerza en su cintura o cómo la espalda de Derek se arquea para que sus caderas se encuentren con las suyas de nuevo, a él tampoco le importa demasiado.  
  
Y tampoco tienen que esperar a ver las caras de Scott e Isaac cuando lleguen al apartamento y se den cuenta de lo que ha pasado en el rellano, teniendo en cuenta que bajan corriendo las escaleras gritando “no” y “en el sofá no” y “nunca voy a querer escuchar los detalles” y “Lizzy tampoco me cae bien” y “por el amor de Dios, dejad de tocaros en las escaleras”.  
  
Derek ríe y Stiles vuelve a hacer desaparecer sus carcajadas con su lengua.  
  
Y ya tendrán tiempo de hacerse preguntas más tarde.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. :DDDD
> 
> Of course, si alguien quiere hacerme alguna petición, o gritarme, o cualquier cosa, YO FELIZ.
> 
>  
> 
> (fail, faaail, FAAAAAAILLLLL~~~~)
> 
> ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?


End file.
